


Fine on My Own

by emachtx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader plays volleyball, Reader-Insert, Self-Conscious Y/N, fem reader - Freeform, slowburn, tall y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emachtx/pseuds/emachtx
Summary: You've convinced yourself over the years that no one will end up liking you. Although you may be a hopeless romantic, you can tell that people don't look at you in a romantic way at all. That's why it's hard for you to believe when the ace of the school's men's volleyball team starts to take an interest in you. Initially pushing the thought away, you still can't escape the idea that maybe this is the one to make you change your mind.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new to writing and am trying this story out! I'm a HUGE Asahi simp and haven't seen much tall y/n's so I thought I would make one! Please let me know if you have an recommendations for how I can write better. I would really appreciate the advice. Enjoy! :)

You woke up the morning of your first day like any other, late. Once again, you stuffed a random uniform that had been lying on your floor into your volleyball bag and ran down the hallway of your house almost slipping as you stopped to put your shoes on. Then grabbing an apple off the closest counter, you sprinted out the door and to practice.  
"Shit they're gonna kill me!"  
You played middle for the girls volleyball team at Karasuno and this would be your second year with them. Being late was typical of you for all of last year and the captain had hated it. As a penalty, she had made you run extra laps at practice's end which you absolutely despised. As you ran to Karasuno for the morning practice, that you were already late to, you prayed that the new captain, Michimiya, wouldn't be so harsh. 

"God, if you're out there, please don't make me do ladders!" 

You kept repeating the phrase, hands in a prayer position until you knocked into someone at the school gates. 

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" You quickly sputtered out. It turned out that you had run into the back of the boy's volleyball team's ace. "Oh hey Asahi!"

"Oh y/n! Are you ok?" Asahi was wearing his black team jacket and warm up sweats meaning he was probably on his way to practice too. Suga and Daichi turned around to look at me and I gave the three of them a warm smile. 

"Yeah yeah haha. I'm just late to practice you know me." You began walking backwards in front of him ready to go into a full on sprint back to practice. 

"Michimiya is gonna make you do sprints if you don't get there soon!" Daichi yelled out to you laughing. 

"Yeah you better run y/n! Your life depends on it!" Suga added. 

"Oh shit! I'll see you guys around!" You said waving back to the three third years. Your eyes lingered on the giant teddy bear and you gave another smile towards him before running the rest of the way to the gym. 

"Asahi, you gotta talk to her more if you want her to notice you!" Suga said turning towards him.  
"Listen." Daichi said putting an arm over Asahi's shoulder, "All you gotta do is start talking to her about volleyball. It's something you both have in common and are passionate about."  
"I know.." Asahi said trailing off, "I tell myself I'm going to say more when I talk to her, but then she smiles at me and my mind just goes blank!" The giant's face fell as he began getting frustrated at himself for not being able to talk to you more. Asahi was getting in his head. He had realized his feelings for you last year when the girls first scrimmaged the guys team. 

\---

"I don't know we got some pretty strong first years." Michimiya had been bragging to Daichi, Suga, and Asahi. "One of the most promising ones is the new middle blocker who's CRAZY fast!" 

Daichi smirked, "Well they're gonna have to go up against our big tough ace!" While hitting Asahi in the back, he began to blush from the praise. He wasn't used to the big name yet and was already doubting himself being put in the position. Suga seeing Asahi's worried face pulled him aside in an attempt to reassure him. 

"Hey look here! You're gonna do good! You're one of the strongest wing spikers here and that's why the captain chose YOU for this position! We all believe in you buddy."  
Just as Suga was finishing his conversation with Asahi, there was a huge eruption of cheers. The two looked towards the court in confusion to find you landing from a jump. 

“Woah did you see that?!”  
“Yeah she’s crazy! She hit the 10 foot line like it was nothing!” 

People were talking about you and although you looked proud with a smirk on your face on the outside, you were a little embarrassed by the huge reaction from everyone. Michimiya then turned to Daichi, Asahi, and Suga saying, 

“I told ya we got some good ones this year.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to clarify, I'm making y/n tall for this fanfic mostly because of personal reasons (probably around 5'11-6'). I tend to see y/n as short most of the time and as a tall girl who is really insecure about her height, I just feel that writing this will help me to cope in a way with the insecurity. I'm sorry if this offends or upsets anyone but that's just how I've written y/n in my head. :)

~continuation of flashback~

Michimiya was glad to finally be able to gloat about her team. It had been years since the girls Karasuno team had had any really impressive talent and it seemed that this batch's first years would change that. You got back in line for more hitting practice before the game with a slight blush on your face. You weren't used to getting a lot of attention because you always thought you were average. You actually had decided it long ago, that you always would be seen as average in face, body, and personality. The only thing about you that wasn’t average was your height. Volleyball was really the only thing you were remarkable at because of this abnormal height. You weren't planning on getting recruited to any professional teams, you really only played volleyball for the fun of it and even then, you weren't extraordinary at it. Volleyball was a chance to use your height in a way that would be useful and appreciated by people rather than being gawked at and labeled as a giant. You hit a couple more times before the whistle was blown and it was time for the boys to begin warming up. As they did so the girl's team came into a huddle. 

"Alright, so we're playing against the boys, meaning that today we're gonna have to play on the taller net so, y/n and Mina, you two need to really get up there on those blocks." 

The two of you nodded your head in unison and smiled at each other. You met Mina at try outs and she was the current co-captain and 3rd year middle for the girls Karasuno team. At the first practice she had made it a point to come over and talk to you, considering that you were going to be taking her spot the following year, she took you under her wing and in a way Mina became like a big sister to you. 

The captain continued on, talking about the different players and what their strengths and weaknesses were. There were lots of great defensive players and some really strong hitters too, which began to make you get the nerves you always had at the beginning of a good game. Michimiya began to notice your change in expression and decided to add a note of her own. 

"Hey Mina and y/n, I heard from Daichi that they have a new strong hitter that's a first year, but that he's kind of sporadic at the moment so the only real threat you should be looking out for is the ace. So don’t sweat it, just focus on the big guy over there." 

You looked to see where she was pointing and saw a tall, built man with shoulder length brown hair that was held back with a white headband. He was midair for a hit that was soon slammed cross-court with surprising strength. You continued watching him as he went to the back of the hitting line and got slaps on the back in encouragement. He seemed... embarrassed? 'But how could someone be embarrassed with such a great hit like that?? Could he hit it harder?!' Your mind began wondering and the fear creeped back into you, making you physically begin shaking. The two other first years who were next to you began patting you on the back and whispering affirmations to you. 

"Don't worry you'll block that shit. Show him who's boss!"  
"Yeah you'll get him for sure! You'll be able to reach far above the net to get a block on him!" 

Their words could only help you so much as the whistle blew signaling the end of warmups and the beginning of the game. The captain called out the line-up once more which reminded you that you would be in the back of the line-up to go out with the third year libero first rotation. 'Thank God!' You thought to yourself. This meant that you would only be going up against the ace of Karasuno for one rotation and if they were quick enough, you wouldn't even have to meet one of his super powerful hits. Soon the game began and you started cheering from the sidelines. As of now, you were one of the only first years in the starting line-up, apparently one of their middle blockers graduated last year so they were looking for a new one anyways and you just happened to be good enough to take that spot. The game started out strong with both teams being pretty evenly matched. To be honest, the boys would have probably overpowered the girls if they hadn’t had such a big loss of 3rd years from the previous year. The game continued at amazing speed making the middle school games you had played look puny. You were nervous on the sidelines seeing how much more advanced the playing looked from an outside perspective, but you knew that once you stepped foot on that court, it was game time. Soon enough 3 rotations had happened signaling your entrance to the game. As you approached the net you were met face to face with the other side's middle blocker and with the confidence of your team behind you cheering you on, you smirked at the blocker who returned a sinister grin.

Past the blocker on the boy’s side, Asahi stood in serve receive position. He had watched you during your entire warm up in awe. He was so amazed with how far up you got even on the boy’s net. It was an understatement to say that Asahi was nervous to play against you. The girl on your team served and a boy with black hair shanked it at first. You began cheering and met up with all the girls in the center of the court to reaffirm that you would be keeping the same plays. Since your setter was up front, you were supposed to run a slide behind her on a chance ball, or a quick in the middle if the boys got a chance to attack. To your luck, the girl on your team was able to serve it to the same kid again, who passed it back over the net. With that one mistake, you knew exactly what you would be doing. After making eye contact with the setter, you began taking the steps behind her to take a big jump off your left leg. You had been working on this move for years on your own, and specifically with this setter for the past couple weeks. The team had to get adjusted to how quickly you moved, but it was all worth it to see this crazy play. You jumped off your left leg and twisted your body connecting with the ball right as you planned. The ball was hit at a hard angle landing right between the right side hitter and back row ds (defense specialist) of the other team, leaving them all in shock. You had landed and taking a big gulp of air, smiled at having successfully debuted just how good you could be. You looked at all the boys on the other side of the net, some of them had moved on while others still stared at you in shock. Making eye contact with the ace himself, you smirked and turned back to celebrate with the rest of the team.

Asahi would not forget that look you gave him. He didn’t know if it was intentional or if you were just in your element, but he did know one thing: He thought you were extraordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I really haven't been motivated especially with all my school work and the focus of graduating this year, but I also want to make sure my best work is being posted and so I'm taking my time in making sure it sounds good. I'll be working on Chapter 3 :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo! It is currently 1 am where I'm at, but inspiration hit and I had to write! So here is Chapter 3 :)

For the rest of the game, you were on fire! You totaled about 5 straight kills and 3 shut down blocks which left you in a heavy sweat. Most girls would get self conscious about it but at this point you were used to it, and it wasn’t like you were trying to impress anyone. What was the point of trying to look good when no one was interested anyways? 

During games, you had made it a point to stay focused which meant not looking at the scoreboard. Not only would it mess you up, but it would also cause the pressure you felt off the court to sink back in. Still, you had a feeling that your side wasn’t doing too well. You turned to your teammates to find them all breathing heavily, but still holding a strong look of determination. Smiling to yourself you turned back getting ready for the next play. 

There, you noticed the built guy from earlier staring at you. He was to the left of the middle getting reading to sprint to his outside position soon as the serve passed overhead. To be honest, he frustrated you. At first you had been really nervous about playing against him, but now that you hadn’t even been able to get a single touch on one of his powerful hits, it was peeving you. You stared back at him reassuring yourself that this time, even if it cost you a jammed finger, you would get a touch on his hit. 

You had been watching the silver haired setter on their team the whole match trying to get sense of who he would send each ball to. This time you had a gut feeling that he would be sending it to their reliable ace. As a middle, you had learned that sometimes blocking was a guessing game, and I guess this was one of those times. As the serve came overhead your team prepared for an attack, but you were more focused on getting that block. Your setter sent it to the outside who got dug up by a second year on the boy’s team. As expected you saw the ace begin his transition, readying for an attack in your peripheral vision. Just like you had been taught, you kept your eye on the setter, the control center of the team. If he had decided to go right side at the last moment, you would have to adjust which is why your eyes had to be on him at all times. But just as you had expected, the setter threw his hands forward and you swung your arms taking a huge step to the right. Securing both your feet next to your setter, who was up front, you jumped while the ace was already at the peak of his jump. 

The timing, the position of your hands, the height of your jump, everything about this block you had set up was perfect. You were ready for a big shut down, but as you looked forward you saw the look in the boy’s face. That was the moment you knew this was truly Karasuno’s powerhouse of an ace. He swung with all his strength and using the top half of your hands, hit the ball through them and far onto your side of the court. When you landed you turned to see where it was and found it rolling, too far to have landed inside the court. 

It was out, and you were the last one to touch it. 

The whistle blew and the game ended. Your setter pat you on the back reassuring you that it wasn’t your fault. Despite the look on your face, which suggested your embarrassment at having cost the last point, you weren’t upset. In fact, you were feeling a new rush of adrenaline that wasn’t like anything you’d felt before. A warmth rushed up your body reaching the end of your fingertips. The same fingers which had been one step closer to stopping an almost impossible hit. With a small smile on your face, you got in line to bow and walked towards your bag. 

Asahi hadn’t been expecting you to get such a great touch on that. If he had to be honest, it was completely by coincidence that he hit it off your hands and out. If he had swung any later, he would have been shut down by your block. He watched you turn to find the ball and felt guilty when he saw you looking down at your hands. He thought you were upset at not getting the block he could tell you were preying on. The boys on his team had started slapping him on the back and congratulating him on the winning point before each walking back to the end line. Suga was the last to come up noticing that Asahi was still staring at you. He looked at the ace’s face and realized exactly what was going on. 

“You know you can always talk to her after the game. Ask if she’s okay and all that…”   
Asahi turned to Suga with guilt all over his face and asked, “Can I do that?” Suga laughed to himself.   
“Of course you can. It’s not like you ran over her dog.” He had added the last part jokingly, but Asahi’s face hadn’t changed, which told Suga that the shy giant was really concerned.  
“Hey look! Just ask her if her hands are okay. It’s no big deal.” With that, Suga gave Asahi a reassuring pat on the back and started walking towards the back line, Asahi following in pursuit. After bowing, he quickly packed up his shoes and knee pad into his bag before looking in your direction. You were sitting on the wall, shoes untied and staring at your hands again. 

‘Shit! She must have hurt her hands from that last touch.’ Asahi thought to himself. 

He began frantically looking in his bag for the tape he kept in one of it’s pockets. Even though he didn’t use it often, Asahi was glad he kept it in there for occasions like this. On his walk over, he kept thinking of how to bring it up. Should he compliment you on the block? Or would that be rubbing it in? What if he asked if you were hurt and you weren’t? That would be so awkward. Even worse, what if you were upset at him for hurting your fingers? But before he could come up with how to start, you spoke up first. 

“Is that tape?” You asked, looking straight into his eyes. Asahi was caught off guard with how easily you asked. The way you had said it made it sound like you were close friends who had known each other for years. His cheeks began glowing a bright red as he responded, 

“Uhh yeah…” He said.  
“Sweeeet!” 

Your casual response was surprisingly calming to Asahi and he smiled as you continued explaining, “Now that the adrenaline is coming down my fingers are.. ha.. actually starting to hurt.” You winced a bit while talking and when that happened Asahi immediately dropped to his knee and started unraveling the tape. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier…” He said. There was a long pause as Asahi grabbed your hand to begin wrapping, contemplating his next words. “If… it makes you feel any better… I really thought you had me there.” He said with a nervous chuckle.   
“Oh it’s no big deal. Jammed fingers are pretty much what I signed up for as a middle blocker.” You laughed at your own joke which made Asahi’s heart flutter. He finished wrapping your fingers and pulling back, looked up to see you were smiling at him. 

“Thanks again for the tape. I owe you!” You began stuffing your shoes in your bag and packing it up. Asahi took this as his hint to leave and got up to head back towards the rest of the team. On his way back it occurred to him that he had just held your hand unintentionally which made him blush even harder than he had already been. Before, he had been able to pull it off as being hot from playing, but now it was obvious and everyone on his team knew it. Suga and Daichi both looked at each other knowingly and then walked over to congratulate the big guy on actually getting out a sentence.

While this was happening, you stood up and began walking towards the exit, but before stepping out the gym doors, you stopped and turned back. 

“Hey Ace!” 

Asahi turned from his two friends, making eye contact with you. You stood there holding your bag on your shoulder with a soft smile. 

“Thanks for not going easy on me.” 

With that final remark, you walked out the door, leaving Asahi in a flustered mess and the rest of his team there to tease him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please let me know if you have any tips on how I can do better in my writing! Also comments mean a lot to me so thanks! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I kept this one short in case it doesn't end up getting good feed back. Comment below any critiques you may have because I definitely want to get better at writing. Thank you! :))


End file.
